1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a method of arthroscopically assisted ligament reconstruction. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method to reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL).
2. Description of Related Art
Anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) tibial avulsion fracture rupture is a common knee ligament injury. Reconstruction of the ACL consists of replacing a complex ligamentous structure with a graft of solely tissue or tissue combined with bone (patellar tendon graft or hamstring tendon graft), allograft, semitendinuous graft or a synthetic device. In some reconstruction methods foreign objects such as cross-pins, suture anchors, staples or screws, are implanted and used to secure the graft within bone tunnels.